


This all fell into place

by livefastdiehung



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: D/s, M/M, a wee bit of choking, also mention of humiliation kink but nothing too fancy, bc i bashed this out in like an hour or so, should i tag that there is a wee bit of choking?, thigh fucking is p much all this is really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 05:32:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2496251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livefastdiehung/pseuds/livefastdiehung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Luke's been teasing him all day, all fucking day. Deliberately.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	This all fell into place

**Author's Note:**

> Yo idk what this is but I wrote it so here you go. I haven't even read it through entirely so lmao
> 
> The titles from Head to the Ground by Neck Deep :~)

Luke's been teasing him all day, all _fucking_ day. Deliberately.

Ashton isn't stupid, he can tell when Luke is winding him up for his own enjoyment, for his own personal gain. He wouldn't expect anything less from the younger boy, really, that doesn't stop it from irritating the life out of him though. Or, well, he pretends it does, deep down he loves that Luke is desperate for the punishments, the strict _discipline_.

 

(He remembers the day that this became their thing vividly, pretty sure he'll never forget it either. Luke curled up against him, timidly asking for everything he'd been wanting for the past couple of years and too afraid to mention. Ashton feeling like all of his Christmases had come at once. Their intense conversation, serious discussions and setting of boundaries. It was one thing knowing they both wanted it, it was another doing it safely, Ashton knew that. The last thing in the world he wanted was to hurt Luke, he wanted the younger boy to feel safe and loved, respected. Luke assures him that he does and that's all he needs.)

 

Ashton has a hand laying heavily on Luke's lower back all the way up to their hotel room, he can feel the heat seeping through his boy's shirt. He knows that Luke is fully aware of what's coming, mainly because it's entirely his fault, he can tell in the way that Luke is refusing to meet his eyes, wont even look at his face. He's chewing lightly on his bottom lip and Ashton is revelling in it, smirking to himself at Luke's nervous behaviour.  
Luke takes in a steady breath when they reach their room door and Ashton laughs. He laughs again when Luke jumps slightly at the sound.

He pushes the door open and holds it for the younger boy, smiles at him sweetly when Luke finally meets his eyes, wordlessly asking for permission to enter the room. With a nod Ashton pushes him lightly with the hand on his back and Luke slowly moves through the door.

 

Ashton has him backed up against the wall in no time, one hand wrapped around his hip and the other wrapped loosely around his throat, it's more of a suggestion than anything else.  
  
“You okay, Princess?” He asks, it's a heavier question than an outsider would realise, a question he always asks. He has to make sure that Luke is aware what's happening, is ready for what Ashton is about to do. Ashton's eyes are locked with Luke's who is already squirming a little under his gaze. When Luke nods Ashton grins.

“I'm going to have to punish you, tonight. You know that already though, don't you?”

 

Luke nods again and it's small, his eyes are wide and his chest is already heaving. Ashton can feel him swallowing in anticipation beneath his hand and takes that as his cue to tighten his loose grip on the younger boys throat.

 

“Speak up, sweetheart.” Ashton snaps and when his boyfriend doesn't reply, “Don't keep me waiting.”

 

Luke whimpers, arms hanging limply by his sides as he breathes “Yeah. I know.”

 

Ashton smiles at him, moves impossibly closer before pressing a hard kiss to the blonde's lips, a small reward. Luke sinks into it but the older boy pulls back before he can fully settle, using the hand on his hip to turn him round. It leaves Luke with no option but to rest his chest against the wall. Ashton gives his throat one last quick squeeze for good measure before stepping back completely, eyes roaming Luke's body. He's still clothed and Ashton has a problem with that, he voices his thoughts.

  
“Take everything off then get back into position.” He tells Luke from behind him, smiles proudly when Luke gets to it quickly. It turns into a grin when Luke looks at him timidly, stripped to his boxers and obviously hard. Obviously desperate to touch himself as well, he knows better than that, though. Ashton's taught him well, he thinks.

He raises an eyebrow at his boyfriend when he doesn't instantly take to removing his boxers. Luke understands, reaches for his underwear quicker than Ashton was willing to allow him to wait and almost glows in response to the proud smile he gets in return.

Ashton trusts Luke to do as he's been told and makes for his travel bag, grabbing the lube that he keeps in there and ridding himself of his own clothes.

 

“Did you want this, Lukey?” Ashton asks from across the room as he watches Luke against the wall. He's got his hands splayed out next to his shoulders, chest tight against it. His back is arched, tiny bum sticking out and legs spread slightly. He's waiting patiently, Ashton thinks with a small smile. He's grateful that Luke can't see him as he reaches down to stroke himself a little, letting himself enjoy the view of his lovely boy ready and waiting.

 

“You know the rules, Princess. Speak when spoken to.” Ashton reprimands when Luke doesn't answer him. “Is this what you wanted when you were misbehaving all day?”

 

“Yes, Daddy.” Luke mutters, Ashton hears him, barely.

 

“Pardon?”

 

“Yes, Daddy, I wanted to be punished today.” He reiterates, louder this time. Ashton laughs at him, Luke flushes with embarrassment. Ashton would think he wasn't enjoying himself if it wasn't for his hips betraying him and rutting forward into nothing. That and his complete awareness of Luke's desire to be poked fun at, teased and ridiculed until he's on the verge of tears.  
  
Ashton strides closer to his blushing boyfriend with ease, plastering himself onto his back. Luke lets out a quiet whine at the sudden contact and Ashton tuts, “Quiet, sweet boy.” He says as he slips a hand down Luke's side, over his hips and down into the cleft of his ass. Grins for what feels like the 100th time already as he hears Luke's quick hiss. He pushes back into Ashton's hand and Ashton sighs, pulling away from him again completely.

 

“Behave, Luke.” He snaps. “You know fine well you're not getting anything. Spread your legs.”

 

With that he reaches to grab the lube, squirts a generous amount onto the palm of his hand and moves back to Luke, makes sure that the only point of contact is his hand on the younger boy's thighs. If there's one thing the dominant boy could never get tired of, it's Luke's thighs. Pale and practically hairless, equally as soft as they are muscular, Ashton lets out a long steadying breath. Once he's satisfied with how slick they are he grabs a handful of Luke's ass, nails digging in deep enough to leave little half moon indents when he lets go. Luke doesn't make a sound and Ashton rewards him with a quick, hard slap where his hand had just been, can see the delight on Luke's face at the sting. He gives him two more for good measure.

 

“How are you feeling, baby boy?” Ashton asks, stepping forward to pull Luke's hips closer to him, easier access.

 

Luke mumbles a few words and Ashton can tell how hard he's trying to keep himself from either rutting against the wall or pushing back against him again, Ashton waits patiently.  
“Good. M'good, Daddy. Love you.” Luke mutters after a few seconds, Ashton grins before bracketing Luke's ankles with his own, pressing the boy's legs together with his thighs.  
Ashton places a soft kiss to Luke's shoulder before wrapping his arm around the boys waist to steady himself and pushing his hard dick between his slicked up thighs.

Luke lets out a whimper and Ashton quickly brings his other arm up to cover the boy's mouth with the palm of his hand.

 

“Quiet, Luke.” He hisses as he starts to rut against him, lets it take over. Fucks into Luke's thighs like he's deep in his ass. Groans loudly when he feels Luke tensing his legs, squeezing them closer together for Ashton's benefit. Ashton lets his hand slip from Luke's mouth down to his throat, holds him tight there as the knuckles of his other hand bump into Luke's hard on every so often, he can feel Luke's hips bucking, looking for more attention for his dick that Ashton's giving him.

Ashton isn't giving him anything, is the thing. He's sliding his dick between Luke's milky thighs just low enough that Luke is getting nothing, no contact where he needs it, no attention where he craves it.

 

Luke lets out another soft whine as Ashton moves his arm from around his waist to grip firmly onto his hip. The older boy can see his fingers twitching against the wall desperate to move. To get a hand on his own neglected cock, Ashton imagines. He ignores it though, picking up the pace of his thrusts and chasing his own orgasm. He can feel Luke twitching against him, can sense the boy's urgency. He's absolutely revelling in it, his boy is so so desperate but he's also so eager to please. To make Ashton proud, do as he's told. Ashton lets out a loud groan as he comes, painting the back of Luke's legs, tells him he's a good boy as he strokes himself through the tail end of his orgasm. He slumps against the younger boys back as he catches his breath, bites down on his shoulder a little roughly before pulling away.

 

“Turn around, sweetheart.” He commands, it sounds sweet but there's a demanding undertone that Luke could hear from 50ft away.

 

He turns slowly and Ashton smiles at him, looks deep into his eyes. They're brimming with tears and Ashton rubs his thumbs along the boys cheekbones, urging them to fall.

 

“Such a pretty boy, aren't you?” He smirks, “Do you need to cum, princess?”

 

Luke whimpers, nodding before Ashton has even finished his question. Thrusting against him without hesitating, “Look at that. You're not even ashamed, are you?” He laughs, pushing Luke's hair out of his face and watching him as he ruts against him.

  
“N-no. Need it too much, Daddy.” Luke whines, high in his throat. Ashton smirks at him, watches as Luke's cock leaves a trail of precum along his hipbone. He tangles his hand up into Luke's hair, tugging it sharply. He comes with a yelp, coating his boyfriend's hip and stomach as he does. His legs give way beneath him but Ashton wraps his arms around him before he has the chance to fall, bundles him up in his arms easily and carries him to the bed.

 

Once Luke is laying down, blissed out and pliant, Ashton sets to cleaning them up.

 

“How are you feeling, Lukey?” He asks as he runs a warm, damp cloth over Luke's inner thighs, placing a light kiss to his hip to punctuate his question.

 

“Wonderful.” He grins, opening his arms and making grabby hands at his boyfriend. “Cuddle me.”

 

Ashton giggles, quickly wiping his own hip and stomach before tossing the cloth to the side and lowering himself into Luke's open arms, pulling the taller boy into a deep kiss. He grins when he hears Luke make a pleased sound and pulls back, tangling their fingers together and placing kisses to his boyfriend's knuckles.

 

“Sleep, baby.” Ashton whispers against Luke's hand and well, Luke's always been easy for an order.

**Author's Note:**

> I changed my url you can now follow me on tumblr @pissluke :~)


End file.
